Take me home
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Short one shot about our favourite couple. Set after fast 7 but only loosely based on the movies


_Hello readers, I am back! Here's just a quick short one shot. I had no idea where i was going with it until the words just started flowing so hope you all enjoy. As for me, I am uploading this and then hubby and I are off to see Fate of furious! There will no doubt be some more stories and one shots to follow after seeing this movie but I promise I will not give out too many spoilers xxx_

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

"Everything all good?" A male voice asked. I blinked rapidly, snapping out of my daydream as I turned to face Dom.

"Yeah, sorry lost in my thoughts."

"Wanna share?" He spoke as he walked towards me, caging me in as I leant back against the sink.

"No, just mindless thinking." I smiled up at him.

"You sure? You were a million miles away." He spoke as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Long day." I sighed as I circled my arms around his waist.

"We can turn in." He spoke as he tilted my head up to look at him. I smiled softly, nuzzling my cheek into his palm.

"Everyone's still here. It would be rude."

"Maybe if we sneak away no one will notice." He chuckled softly and I joined in before growing silent again as I listened to the voices float in from the other room.

"Hey, seriously what's wrong?" He whispered immediately noticing my far away stare again.

"Nothing."

"Let..." He warned and I sighed.

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking thats all." I sighed as I pulled my face away from his hands.

"About us?" He asked as he held my face tighter, resting our heads together.

"I guess."

"You planning on leaving me Let? Cos if you are, I hope you know I'm going to chase your arse down and bring you back." I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing like that."

"Good to know. So what then?" He pushed as he smoothed my hair back.

"Brian and Mia seem happy." I started and he frowned.

"Yeah they are. It's the happiest I've seen them in a long time." I nodded.

"They've got their hands full." I spoke as laughter floated through the house.

"Two under four, what were they thinking." He joked as I smiled with him.

"Crazy, but I expect nothing less from O'Connor. Maybe..." I started before I snapped my mouth shut. He raised an eyebrow at me before I looked away.

"Hey, maybe what?" He said turning me back to face him.

"Maybe one might not be so bad..." I whispered as I looked at him seriously. His eyes met mine surprised before flickering downward.

"Are we…?"

"Not yet. Like I said I've just been thinking, and I mean it doesn't seem like a horrible idea. It was a just a thought, it doesn't have to mean we-" my rambling cut off suddenly as his lips crashed down on mine. I kissed him back as he pushed me further into the bench. His tongue dancing with mine as his hands stroked my face.

After what felt like forever we parted, both of us needing air. I looked at him as he smiled softly down at me.

"You have no idea how happy the idea of us having a baby together makes me." He whispered as we rested our heads together again.

"I can feel it." I mumbled jokingly as I rolled my hips into his.

"Yeah, that kinda happened when a vision of you pregnant with our baby popped into my head." He half joked making me smile.

"Let, a hundred percent honesty right now, do you mean it?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah… I mean not gunna lie it scares the absolute shit out of me." I whispered truthfully.

"Scares the shit out of me too baby, but I really want this with you."

"Me too."

"Yeah?" He asked queitly as we stared at each other.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"What do you say we go home now and start practicing then?" Dom joked and I laughed quietly.

"I think we're going to have a hard time trying to leave without everyone getting suspicious."

"Fuck it lets sneak out. They'll never notice we're gone." He whispered teasingly.

"Out the back door like a pair of naughty teenagers?" I asked.

"Yep, our cars are parked down the street, we'll be really quiet as we drive away." He whispered into my ear as I smiled.

"Mmmm it's tempting."

"Let's do it then." He urged with a cheeky smile.

"We should probably say goodbye to the kids." I teased.

"Maya's asleep and Jack was about ten seconds away from being the same when I came to find you. They'll never know we left without saying goodbye."

"Take me home papi." I whispered as I pecked him lightly on the lips.


End file.
